Damaged Goods
by Belle10108
Summary: This is a fanfic on New Moon, but seeing as doesn't have a spot for New Moon fanfic, I'm putting it in the Twilight fanfic. A twist on the plot, and you need to VOTE for every chap. Vote, even if you don't read the story okay? PLEASE?Thanks!
1. Chap1 A New Beginning BellaPOV

Disclaimer: No matter how much I hope and dream, this doesn't belong to me, the characters, and some of the story belongs to Stephenie Meyer... these don't belong to me, and they are only being used for the purposes of fan fiction

Okay... now that we're done all the boring stuff, I'll explain what this is about. The story picks up in New Moon, I changed one key element to the story... read on to find out. I hope you like it and leave comments/reviews below... thanks and I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness – I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. He had been there for me every day. Now that the wolf thing was out of the way, we could start being together again. He had given enough clues for my slow brain to figure it out. Why must life always do this? Every time something or someone good happens to stumble across my life, it gets taken away. At first his face reflected mine, just memorizing everything to have when we weren't together. Then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed.

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. His hands left a hot, burning path down the side of my face. I could feel his fingers tremble – not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands.

"Bella," he whispered.

I was frozen still as a statue, as a vampire.

No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences. I had gone too far. I couldn't let him go, he was like a drug; I had used him too much, depended on him everyday.

I stared back at him. He was not _my _Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me. He could belong to me, instead of another girl some days, year, who knows how long before that other girl comes. I don't think I could stand it if he left me. He's my sun, the one who holds me up. He saved me from a life full of oblivion. Without him, I don't know what I would do.

Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for other kisses? Other kisses from a- No! I couldn't say it, it would ruin my life, the nightmares would start again. I stopped the thought in its tracks. The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?

Maybe it would be easy – like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself. Edwa- no. _He _had left me; said I was no good for him. He didn't want me, want me at all. He was done, and I had never deserved him; I was never good enough for him.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face towards me. And I was still absolutely undecided. His hands were soft on my face, and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant.

He pulled his head back to look at me. The corners of his mouth tugged up into a grin and I couldn't help but copy him. It was a common enough thing now, and I had gotten used to it; when he smiled, I did.

* * *

gooo voooooooooooooooooooottteeee!

Okay! That' it for the story now, but I will add more. I need to know what you guys think. So go to this link, and vote! I need at least 20 votes to have a fair representation of all of the choices. So what are you still doing on this page?!?!?!?!?!? Go! Go vote!


	2. Chap1 A New Beginning JakePOV

Sorry about the chapter being so short. I thought it was going to be longer, but as I started to go into the flashbacks about the beach, then I realized that it was getting really cheesy. If you want me to add it in, then say so, but otherwise, I'm just going to leave it. So enjoy and review! Oh, and don't forget to post and vote for Bella's reaction!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 A New Beginning Jakes POV**

Cullen. I internally snorted. Stupid bloodsucker. I wasn't going to let that bother me now. This moment was just all about me and Bella. Bella and I.

I stared into her eyes, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to forget her, knowing that if her bloodsuckers, her parasites came back, then I would have no chance with her. Just like after the beach. I thought I might actually have a chance. She had seemed so interested. At first, I didn't even think about it. She was two, three years older than me. Out of my league, devastatingly beautiful, and so totally forbidden. Typical that I should fall for her.

After Cullen left her, she fell apart. She was a ghost of herself. I had never seen someone so depressed. She used to be so happy. When _Cullen_ left her, she feel apart. It wasn't like someone left, it was as if someone died. I tried, but I couldn't comprehend the pain that she was in. When Sam forced me to leave her, at least I knew she still wanted me. At least I could see her, even though she couldn't see me. I circled her house, making sure she was alright. I finally had the guts to climb up to her room, and help her, make her figure out what was going on. She did it, and boy was I happy. Even though I was a werewolf, we could still see each other. Then, once again, we were happy. Somehow, I managed to pull her back together. Now she's coming back, almost close to what she was before it happened. Every now and then I see a flash in her eyes, and I think it's the pain coming back.

Focus Jake. This is your chance. I cupped my hand against her cheek; and my fingertips trailed along her face and down to her jaw. I trembled with anticipation.

"Bella," I whispered. I gazed lovingly into her eyes. They looked puzzled; as if she was trying to figure out what to do. I stared deep into her eyes, willing her to accept me. I kept holding her face as she thought. It only took a moment. As I carefully watched her eyes, something in them hardened. She leaned in slightly and her eyes fluttered closed. I kissed her carefully, softly. As I pulled back to look at her, I couldn't help it. The corners of my mouth tugged up into a smile. Her mouth followed mine and she smiled as her eyes lit up for just a second before getting them under control.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short guys. Review's make everything longer, and if you want me to add your character to the story, just send me a PM. Okay, thats it for now. Vote and REVIEW!


	3. Chap2 Life Starts Over

Hey Guys... I didn't get as many votes as I wanted to, but from the ways things were looking, Bella was definitely not going to fall for Edward. I got absolutely no votes at all for Edward. So vote and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Bella's POV**

My arms warmed their way back up to Jake's neck, and they stayed there. He was so warm, and he held me tight in his arms. We leaned in to kiss again. My brain was so confused. Why did I enjoy this much more than I should? Why, even though my heart belonged to Edward, could I love Jacob so much more? Most of all _why didn't I want to stop? _I could feel half of my heart tearing away, but there was no pain. Some for Jake, some for Edward, some for my family and friends. It was all mushed up into one. I thought my heart, my soul, my entire being belonged with Edward; now I could see that it wasn't like that at all. Part belonged to Jake too. I had spent all of my energy, all of my faith holding on to someone, or something that would never want me again.

Here was someone who wanted me, someone who even with the difficulties that they had, still persevered right through it, and made it out fine. Even though Sam said that he couldn't see me, he still gave me enough clues to finally figure it out and be part of the secret. Now that my slow brain had finally figured it out, we could be together. As I figured this out, I realized that I was very very happy, happier than I had been in a long time. I felt a rush of cold air.

Jake pulled his face back with a jerk. "Stupid Bloodsucker," he muttered under his breath.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice," I whispered back still under a happy spell from the kiss. I couldn't find it in my heart to snap at him after what had just happened.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

She ignored me and waited for half a second for the phone to ring when she picked it up.

**Alice POV**

"Hello, Edward," I answered the phone with a grudging tone. "Before you say anything, we need you down hear right away. I know what you're doing and how important it is, but I _need_ you."

"Alice! I can't believe you would do this! I _told_ you not to go back there, or start thinking about her or looking for her future!" Edward growled into the phone "What the heck are you doing at her house?!"

"Edward," I pleaded with him, "Edward please; I saw her jump off a cliff, I didn't think, I just got in the car and drove."

On the other end of the line, I heard a car accelerating.

"I'll be there in an hour" with that, the phone went dead.

**Bella POV**

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!" I shrieked at her; both Alice and Jake covered their ears as I got ready for a temper tantrum.

"YOU KNEW THAT EDWARD WAS GOING TO CALL ME, BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME ANSER THE FREAK-" I was cut off as a very warm hand slapped over my mouth. I didn't even try to struggle. I turned to kiss him. He looked surprised, but didn't resist.

I sighed. I was head over heels in love, and I didn't even realize it until a few minutes ago.

"I'm calm now. Now will you please tell me what is going on?" I spit through my teeth.

"I'm going to say this and run" squeaked Alice, "Edward's coming; bye!"

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh.... Bella, just calm down" murmured Jacob. His arms slid around my waist as he gently crushed me to his chest.

"Oh Jacob," I sobbed, "I don't know what to do"

"Bella, honey, it's going to be okay, listen to me; Bells, it's going to be okay" soothed Jacob.

He pulled me into his lap as we sat down on the couch. I gradually regained control.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean for you to see that" I mumbled.

"Bella, don't worry about it" he soothed me. Jake gave me a peck on the cheek.

My hands found his face and I gave him a thank you kiss that quickly turned into something much more passionate.

"Ahem" a voice called out; and not just any voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice of my angel.

* * *

Sorry. I had to do that. Great cliffhanger right? Anyway, I hope that you all are satisfied with it. It's not that long, but I think it's longer than the others. Just remember, reviewing get you guys longer and more frequent chapters! Keep reviewing! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chap2 A shocking suprise

I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't get a lot of time to update. I've had a lot of things to do, with my school and other stuff, I haven't had a lot of time to upload. So, just know that the updates will not be as frequent. I'm so sorry, but I just don't have a lot of time; and I don't want you guys to think that I'm going to be updating every day. That being said, I will promise to work on the story every day. Let me know if you want longer chapters, or more frequent updates... Okay one more sorry... I'm sorry! :(

and now I'm shutting up.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Edward's POV**

The young, skinny asian girl nearly fell over her converse shoes in order to get to serve me first. I muffled a chuckle. She was almost as clumsy as my Bella, but half the size. _Did this girl eat? It looks like she starves herself every day._

"Ah" I sighed. My Bella who threw herself off a cliff for who knows what reasons. Then Alice had to go and meddle with her life, or what was left of it anyways. Charlie would be delighted to see her, but definitely not me.

The girl started to approach me with her thoughts spastically moving from one topic to the next very quickly. Random was what the new generation was calling it. She tucked back her dark, thick shoulder length hair, as she unsteadily stepped over to my table.

"Hello, my name is Carmen, and I'll be your server today," she mumbled. Poor thing, she is so confused. I'll bet she... Wow. I'm sounding a whole lot like Esme right now. I wonder what's gotten into me?

_Oh my god. He is completely GORGEOUS! I'd be lucky to talk to him without making any mistakes like going completely off topic. OUCH! Stupid converses, I knew I should have worn other shoes today. I've really got to watch where I'm going. He's laughing at me. Great, another guy who is unbelievably beautiful, and I blow my chance before I even get to speak with him._

"Hello Carmen. I must say, I really like your converse" I answered with a wry smile.

_Holy Crap. He likes my converse. MY converse; the ones that my friends and I decorated one day in 8__th__ grade. Wow. This is just.... wow. He's such a pretty, pretty boy. I wonder if his color would be green. Yes, emerald green. That's perfect! Emerald green cat ears! Oh, that would be just perfect on..._

"Carmen, I wouldn't like anything today. I'm merely sitting here and enjoying the view," I added as I thought _Cat Ears? She pictures everyone with cat ears on in her head. Wow. _I sighed internally.

"As a matter of fact, I should be going; I need to be somewhere."

"_Great. I scared him away,"_ she thought, "_It's just my luck_."

"Hey!" she called, "Hey Edward! I want you to have this." and with that, she handed him one of her converses.

"Oh, no. I could never take this from you" I replied as I handed the shoe back. Without another word, I was out of the restaurant and headed towards my car.

As soon as I got in my car, I got a text from a number I didn't recognize. It said that someone I love is dead. Without even thinking, I put the engine into drive and started on the road for Bella's house. I called the house once I was on the highway. To my great surprise, Alice answered the phone. She pleaded with me, and said that she needed my help.

"Hello, Edward," I answered the phone with a grudging tone. "Before you say anything, we need you down hear right away. I know what you're doing and how important it is, but I _need_ you."

"Alice! I can't believe you would do this! I _told_ you not to go back there, or start thinking about her or looking for her future!" I growled into the phone "What the heck are you doing at her house?!"

"Edward," she pleaded with me, "Edward please; I saw her jump off a cliff, I didn't think, I just got in the car and drove."

"I'll be there in an hour" with that, I shut the phone with a quick twist of my fingers. It clanged shut with a loud snap.

Thought swirled around in my head over and over again. Thoughts about Bella, Alice, and cliff continued and continued to spiral constantly through my mind.

Finally I arrived. I took a deep breath and realized that the atmosphere smelled like dog. Ew. I didn't expect the pack to hang around Bella's house. I allowed my self in, as I called softly for Alice. I didn't hear her respond, nor could I detect her thoughts. However, I did find someone else's. I walked into the TV room and stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you liked it! Again, let me know what you want- longer chapters or more often chapters.... put it in the reviews! Again, I'll put it your characters.... I have a shout out to my pals 2, and Kouga's older Women who have been great reviewers and been with me all the way through. Thanks you guys! I really want your feedback! Compliments, suggestions, criticism, I take it all! I looove reviewers!

* * *


	5. Contest!

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been having trouble with this story. So, here is what I'm going to do. I'll put down what the requirements are, and if you guys want to, you can write the 1st paragraph or so. The lucky winner gets a shout out and an entire paragraph of admiration towards them, and their paragraph featured in the story. Just PM me, and I'll pick the one that I like best.

* * *

**REQUIREMENTS**

has to be in Bella's point of view

2. here is a submission that a reader sent me... I like the angle they're going with....

What can Edward say to defend himself and his actions? What can Jacob do to keep

Bella's attention on him? How can he keep her from remembering her love for Edward? What does Bella really want? Does she want Edward, the otherworldly creature that takes her breath away, or Jacob, the gritty, earthy creature that she has begun to depend on?

For Chapter 4, I think there should be some competition between Jacob an

Edward for Bella, nothing violent, although I can see them making nasty faces

and snarling at each other but both trying to really charm Bella and sweep her

off her feet. The girls at school will drool with jealousy when both of these

gorgeous men are are bringing her flowers and singing too her (that in itself

could be fun!!)

3.I want Bella to try and separate Jake and Edward from fighting...

end part will be Bella begging for them to stop fighting....

* * *

Thanks guys!!!!! I really thank you guys so much for reading the story... and continuing w/ the chapters.... okay as I say before and I will continue to say,

Review!

PM me w/ characters!

Subscribe!

Read!

Thanks!

* * *

edit.... march 16

unfortunately I haven't had any submits for the story.... if you haven't got anything PM me and let me know, or if you do have something, let me know as well... send me what you have. Even if it's a sentence.... or a few words or just and idea. I really need some inspiration for this story... please just give me some feedback. any thing is good... even if you review and say i want more written... just let me know... heres what you guys can do... see that review button just sitting there and staring at you? well, just click on that review button, and type in either this or something else... "chachalaca" believe it or not, it's actually a word. here's the def....

a pheasantlike tree-dwelling bird of the guan family, with a loud harsh call. It is found mainly in the forests of tropical America

so either type that in, or even one letter... i just want to know that people are still interested reading my story.... i just want some feedback. So in conclusion, just PM or review me, i want some feedback.


	6. Chap6 update, READ THIS PLEASE!

Hey Guys! Well, yesterday I updated ch... 5 i think it was, and i've had no feedback whatsoever.... so, I'm posting this as a new chapter. Hopefully you've read the updated chapter, and are now doing something about it :D well, hopefully you are.... PM me or review please even the first two words of the next chapter will be great. If I get 10 reviews, I'll write 5 pages. So basically, for every review I'll write half a page, and I will write the reviewers name at the top of the section. I really need some feedback here guys. :( If no one wants to see the rest of the story, then that's fine.... I won't write anymore, but if only one person wants to read it, I will continue the story. As of now, I'm not seeing any feedback (reviews _or_ PM's) so I'm thinking that no one wants me to continue. I know that some people hate writers who say I've got to get 20000 reviews to post the next chapter. It can get annoying.... I realize that. I simply want to know whether anyone's interested in the story. So, if you read this and don't let me know your opinion, then I'm assuming that you don't want to see the rest of the story. Just let me know where you stand. Thanks so much for taking time to read this... Please please please, just review.... even if you review is just the word "continue" or "stop" I would really appreciate it. Thanks so much, and please PM and review!

**Update later that day...... If you guys review, I might just give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. But, you would have to review, and then PM me saying you want the sneak peek. If your willing to do that, then maybe I'd be willing to send you the first 300 and some words to the next chapter! I will be giving them out. Thanks so much! and keep on reviewing! And tell your friends about this! I want to get to 20 reviews on here! Pretty pretty pretty please?

***Another update later that day... _wow.... i'm updating a LOT today!_

Anyway, I was just checking the stat's for my story and was astounded to realize that I have people viewing my story from the US, Canada, Australia, and even Spain!!! If I get more countries, let me know! I still can't believe that all of these people are looking at my story! Wow! I also saw that only three people are on alert for my story... :'( That makes sad, because then only three people can see whether or not I've updated my story. So, even if you don't favorite it, please go on alert, so then you know when I've posted something new. Thanks again for reading, and review!!!!

***Update the next day...

You guys... I'm kind of disappointed. I've got 65 visits on my story... I should have some more reviews, don't you think? If you could just type a word in the review box. Just one measly word. The word of the day is "international" type that into the review box. That way even if you didn't know what to write before, now all you have to do is copy and paste that word into the review box. So simple. Can you guys do that for me? Oh, and also, make sure you put this story on alert, so when I upload new chapters, you guys will find out! Thanks for reviewing (in advance) and happy reading/ reviewing. The country visitors are listed below.

40-USA

7-Canada

8-UK

1-India

1-Netherlands

1-Australia

1-UAE

1-Malaysia

1-Italy

1-Sweden

1-Spain

1-Chile

1-Brazil

See this? Yeah this... right below me... this

tiny little button... that's the review button.  
if you click on that teeny tiny little button...  
you can get a sneak peek for the chapter! So,  
You know what to do! Just click on the  
button! Yes... that one right there!  
Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chap3 Sinking underneath the surface

**hey! i realize that the only person to review this it Kouga's Older Woman! Thank you sooooo much! I really appreciate it! I'm so surprised that she was the only one reviewing, even though I promised you guys a sneak peek! I guess that you guys just really hated the story then... I will continue the story, but I will only send it to people who ask that it be sent to them... if the readers of the story really want me to post it on here, then just tell me! PM me and **_**tell**_** me that you actually want to read this! I'm not sure that I want to post it if you guys think it's that bad! At least I'm guessing that you think it's bad because I said review if you want to keep this story going. You guys didn't review, so I'm guessing that you didn't want me to finish the story. This will be my last public update unless someone tells me that they want the rest of the story on Fanfic. I'm sad and disappointed... for reasons listed in the previous update... So please review... that is if you want the story finished of course. Let me know whether or not you want to read the rest. Even if it's to say to stop writing than that's okay! Just please please please please please give me some feedback here. I'll give it a couple of weeks before I update again... it really isn't worth my time to do this if no one wants to read this. So.. give me your opinions. Thanks... hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The scent of honey was overpowering. I automatically broke away from Jacob and crawled to the other end of the couch. The scent that came with the flashbacks and images of him in my mind was just to much. Curling myself into a ball, the tears once again spilled over. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. Although, unlike before, I did not sink to the bottom. I held on to the brink of sanity, clutching, grasping for something to hold me up. I thought of Charlie, he needed me to stay alive. Renee too; what would she do? She has Phil now, but there had to be someone that I would stay for. Someone who would ground me, who would keep me in a safe harbor. Some one like, some one like... Why couldn't I think of anyone except, except.....? Jake! He was my safe harbor, I had decided that this very day! He was mine, and he could be mine forever, assuming that he wouldn't lose interest.

Slowly, so slowly, I raised my head, to face him, the one that held me up and then tore me down. Instead of seeing him, I saw Jake and Edward staring daggers at each other from opposite sides of the room.

They were hissing words back and forth across the room, to fast and to low for me to understand, although I caught brief words through the conversation.

"broke the treaty"

"Betrayed her"

"danger"  
"redhead"

Those were just some of the words flashing back and forth.

"Hello? Jake? Edward? Can we just talk in normal voices? I think we all need to calm down and just relax. Jake know what happened since I was with him, and Edward know what happened when I was with _him_, but you guys don't know what happened when I wasn't there. Why don't we just start from the beginning?"

"Yes, _honey_, that sounds great" Jacob murmured as he took my had.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! Alice called me here, to help her, saying that she desperately needed my help. She told me to be here as soon as possible. I came to help my sister under the pretense that _you_" he stated ominously while raising a finger to point at Bella "were dead because you jumped off of a cliff! Bella, how could you do that? I thought that we had an understanding! I told you not to do anything dangerous, and you go jumping off of cliffs! WHAT! Did I hear your thoughts right dog!?! She bought motorcycles and she has been riding them all over La Push? Bella..." he broke off pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Just then, Alice burst into the room and ran over to Edward.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm anxiously waiting to see your opinions on the story.. was it good bad? too short? too vague? Do I need more detail? Should I only do it in Edward's POV? What about Jake's? Should I put it in his POV? **_OR_** what if I did it in 3rd person? What about that? hmm? I just want to know your opinions... let me know... give me feedback and click on the little review button below... At the very least, put yourself on alert, so you know if I do decide to post new chapters, you will know when I do! Thanks and please review!


	8. STORY UPDATE READ PLEASE!

so... i know that you're all really really mad at me for not updating in... well lets just call it a while... :) While i haven't exactly been typing and posting stories, i have been writing some of it down on paper... i have to transfer them to the computer. I have a couple things to announce:

1. I'm now out of school and am trying to write/transfer my writings more frequently.

2. I have a new way the story's are going to go. Here is what I'm going to do. I will post two different stories. Whichever one gets the most reviews, I will update that section first. The way that the two different stories will go is that one of the stories will feature Jake, and one of the stories will feature Edward. Also, if I decide that I feel like typing the Jacob story more than the Edward story, even though the Edward story had more votes, I will put up both... I am hoping that more and more people will review to make the competition for the two stories pretty much equal. Judging by the last poll, the Jake story is going to win... and poor Eddie won't get a chance to have his story be told. I hope that you will all show poor little Edward some respect and vote for it. I want to hear your feedback on both stories. Good or bad, please tell me what I can do to improve the story. If I have another chapter up, I will reply to your review with a sneak peek for the next chapter that will be coming up. I really hope that this is an improvement... please review just to tell me that you are still watching this fanfic... I really haven't had many viewings of it recently. Even if your review is only a single letter, it will make my day. I hope that you all are looking forward to the summer! Thanks so much for taking some time to read (and review) this fanfic. I will start to type the new stories tonight if I have time. If I get 3 reviews on the story, both 1st chapters of Jake and Ed's story's will be up... lets just say soon! Lets just have a recap for all of those people who have forgotten what this story was about....

So far, Bella has kissed Jake. Alice interrupted them to call Edward... Bella heard that she was talking to Edward and flipped out. She realized that she is in love with Jake... and then starts crying about Edward coming because she is really confused. Edward then comes and walks in on her kissing Jake.

Well, that's about it... I will post soon, but I need to know your opinion :) remember, 3 reviews, and I'll post. Please tell your friends to look at this, and review. I need to know whether my story is doing well. :)

Thanks for your time, and please continue reading, remember, I will put characters in... just give me a description; emotional, physical and mental. Thanks so much for sticking with me guys!

Also if you want me to beta, I will beta anyone's story... Also... anyone got any good reading suggestions? I am interested in reading lots of stories... I will discuss stories with you too! I love talking about stories, and fanfics are definitely on that list. Want to co-author on another story? I'm your gal. :) I know I haven't been that great with this story, but if another person wants to co author, I promise that I will work very hard. Also, because I have time off, I will be more able to read and write. Let me know if you have any suggestions too. I will gladly take suggestions for the plot of the story. :)

Love you all,

Belle10108


End file.
